Storm Hawks and Artemis: The First Adventure
by IceTypeCuties
Summary: When Starling finds a stranded girl named Artemis on Terra Mesa with no memory except that she has to find the Condor she immediately takes her to the Storm Hawks. But what happens when Artemis starts living with the Storm Hawks to get her memory back? And what happens when she has the same weapon as The Dark Ace that only he and Lightening Strike have had before?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Starling's POV_

I looked behind me at the Condor and smiled, the Storm Hawks were really becoming a great squadron, but I would always be an Interceptor. I flew over to Terra Mesa on my skimmer to just sit and remember, as I often do. I squinted down at the barren Terra, there was something on it. I pressed the button to turn on my boosters and sped over there as fast as I could. I landed right beside the object and gasped. It was a girl. I couldn't tell how old she was, but that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the fact that she had a Two-Handed Crystal Blade and a picture of the Condor in her hands. The only people who have ever wielded a Two-Handed Crystal Blade were Lightening Strike and The Dark Ace.

I looked down at her again and noticed she was stirring. I bent down next to her and smiled. I guess I kind of freaked her out, what with me being the first thing she saw when she woke up. The girl quickly jumped up and withdrew her blade like a pro. "Who are you? I don't have anything!" She whispered in a coarse voice. I dropped my nunchuks and smiled again at her. "My name is Starling and I'm a Sky Knight. Who are you?" She wearily put her blade back into its holster. "I'm Artemis. I can't remember anything except that I need to find this ship." She showed me the picture of the Condor and I noticed it was a really old picture and the Condor looked brand new in it. I decided not to say anything about it for now. "My friends, The Storm Hawks, live on this ship. Let me take you to them." I pointed at my skimmer and she smiled gratefully at me and got onto the back of it. "Let's go." She stated firmly and I grinned, going to the Condor twice in one day.

I saw Stork through the window and he opened up the bunker for me. "Hold on Artemis." I said with a laugh and she weakly grinned behind me. I flew right in and parked with a bounce, and I heard the bunker close behind us. "Follow me and you can meet everyone." She replied with a quiet, "Thank you." The door opened in front of me and we both walked into the front of the ship. Aerrow smiled at me when I came in, "To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the great Starling twice in one day." He said as Piper came in. "Well I brought a friend with me this time." I said and stepped aside so that Aerrow, Piper and Stork could see Artemis. Aerrow stopped smiling once he saw her with her torn clothes and dishevelled appearance. He looked at Piper and she nodded, "I'll go get Junko and Finn." About two minutes later they all walked back into to room along with Radar.

They all gathered around the table and waited for me to start explaining. "When I went back to Terra Mesa I found her out cold with an old picture of the Condor in her hand." Piper interrupted me, "How old exactly?" I looked at Artemis and she placed the picture on the center of the table. "Well that's definitely old." Finn stated, eyeing the picture. Stork looked at her cautiously and walked up beside her. "And what is your name? Poisonous leaper got your tongue?" She looked down and rubbed her neck. "I remember that my name is Artemis." Aerrow looked up from his turn looking at the picture. "What do you mean you remember?" He said calmly looking at her. She looked up quickly and her bright green eyes went crazy, "That's it, I don't remember." She fell onto the floor and started cradling her knees to her chest. Radar eyed her and walked over, first he sniffed her, and then he lay down beside her. "When she awoke all she said was 'I'm Artemis. I can't remember anything except I need to find this ship.' Then she showed me the picture of the Condor."

Piper kneeled down beside her and checked her back. She gasped slightly and then recovered, "Artemis, my name is Piper and I'm going to help you get cleaned up." Artemis nodded and started to get up slowly and walk towards the door to the hallway. "Hey I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave your weapon here, just to get inspected by Junko here, he won't damage it I promise." Piper stated and pointed out the smiling Wallop to Artemis. She slowly nodded and then took out her blade and handed it to Junko. Piper smiled and led her away but right before she left she turned around and whispered, "Guy's check out her blade, like now." Then she turned back around and led Artemis to her crystal room.

Junko grabbed her blade and activated it. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before he said, "Hey guys isn't this a Two-Sided Energy Blade?" Aerrow nodded and then he spoke something that nobody else had noticed yet. "And you see how the energy from it is white; if you look into the handle of the blade you can see what kind of crystal is it. Artemis' blade is powered by an Infinity Crystal."

_Artemis' POV_

Piper led me away from the room with all the people in it and into a room with a bunch of crystals in it. "This is my room." She stated fondly. I smiled a bit and quietly said, "It's nice." She smiled at me and led me over to her bed, then she grabbed a brush and started dragging it gently through the knots hat are my hair. After she finished brushing while I patiently waited she grabbed a wet cloth and rubbed my face and I finally realized how dirty I am. Finally she sewed up my clothes and boots. "Can you tell me a little bit about each of the Storm Hawks before I go back into that room?" I asked quietly as I looked up at her. She grinned, "Of course. First there is Stork….."

_Aerrow's POV_

We all stared in awe at Artemis' energy blade. I looked up at Starling, "Well she is definitely special, I can tell and I know Radar can too. But what do you want us to do with her?" Starling smirked, "Well I was hoping you guys could take care of her until her memory returns, since the only thing she remembers is her name and that she had to find you guys. I figure being around the ship could help her get her memory back quicker and with a weapon like this she could be of help to you all." I grinned, "Well you drive a hard bargain but I think it's a great idea. Finn, Junko what do you think?" Junko nodded enthusiastically and Finn did his signature "Chicka-cha."

We heard the door open and there stood Piper and Artemis standing there looking like best friends. "It's decided then." I said maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Everyone smiled and Artemis looked around worried at everyone's faces. "What's decided?" She said nervously. Starling grinned, "You will live on the Condor until you get your memory back." She looked excited and everybody was cheering except for me and her. We just stared at each other and I only had one thought in my mind, 'Why did she look so familiar?'

**Hello everybody! This will be my first story, at least on here so please be honest and tell me what you guys actually think. This will also be my first Storm Hawks story. Ever. I hope you all like it. **

**How come the skeleton didn't go to the party?**

**Because it had no body to go with! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA**

**~IceTypeCuties**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Artemis' POV_

I yawned and looked around me at my surroundings. I was terrified for a moment before I realised that I was on the Condor. I had found the ship I was looking for and I was going to live here for a while. Everything surrounding me was purple and I slightly grinned. The Storm Hawks were letting me sleep in Starlings room for now. She had been so nice to find me and bring me here. I brushed my hair and did everything just like Piper had done yesterday to make my appearance more, uh, pleasant. I was just re-attaching my blade to my belt when I heard the door open behind me. "Chicka-ch-**WOAH!" **I blushed slightly when I noticed that I had attacked the person opening the door without even realising it. I looked down to where the sound had come from and blushed even more. I had attacked, uh what was his name? Oh yeah, Finn. Anyways I was now straddling him and had my blade over his neck. Aerrow came running towards my room because of the commotion and had to stop and laugh for a second when he saw the predicament Finn was in. I got up quickly and attached the blade to my belt. "That's not normally how we say good morning on the Condor but seeing as it's Finn I'll allow it." Aerrow said with a chuckle as he helped Finn up. Finn mumbled something under his breath and then looked at me. "I just came to say that breakfast is ready." He stated and laughed, not at all bothered by what had just happened between us. I glared daggers at him, "I knew that." I retorted hotly and headed for the door. I was too busy glaring at him to watch where I was going so I walked right into the wall and fell over. "I meant to do that." I croaked clumsily. I jumped up and walked through the hallway to the kitchen. Aerrow and Fin were staring at me as I walked along and of course I just had to walk into another wall.

_Finn's POV_

"I MEANT TO DO THAT TOO!" I heard being called down through the hallway from Artemis. I burst out laughing but apparently Aerrow didn't find it funny. "You're bumming my mood Aerrow." I snorted and he just stared at me for a moment. "We need to be careful Finn. She could have seriously hurt you. From now on you are to knock before going into a room with her in before entering. At least until she gets better." He finally responded, and now I was the one staring at him. "She would have caught herself before she hurt anybody. I'm going to train with her today and see how skilled she is." I replied dryly and walked out of the room and into my own. I sat down on my bed and but on my headphones. After about twenty minutes and took them off and thought for a second. _She wouldn't have actually hurt me would she? I mean I know I can be annoying sometimes but still. You know she kind of looks like a short, pretty girl form of Aerrow. How did she get the Double-Handed Energy Blade, especially with that infinity stone._

"Finn breakfast is getting cold, and Aerrow says that you're going to train with me today so hurry up!" I grin as I hear Artemis shout to me and I shake my head to clear my thoughts before I go to eat.

"This is where we will be training for next while. Its VIP members only so feel special." I say with a grin while looking around the hanger. "How exclusive." She says pointedly while looking at a giant spider web. I go to retort something back but then I notice that she is smiling. "My, my somebody has a sense of humor under that shell. A small shell but none the less, still a shell." She glares at me and if looks could kill I would seriously be murdered right now. Like seriously. Eyes of steel. They're like daggers. "I may be short Mr. Hotshot but at least I'm smart." She replies hastily. "Says the girl who walked into five walls this morning. Two of them were the same wall too." She glares at me again and I swear would be obliterated then put back together then obliterated once more. "Let's just get started." She muttered. I grin, "Okay princess first we are going to do no weapons and just straight out hand to hand combat." This time she grins and throws her blade to the side of the room. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you. Piper tells me you aren't very good in a fight unless it's a verbal one. I mean really? Getting your skimmer sliced in half in every fight?" She smirks and cracks her neck and hands before getting into a fighting stance. I grimace and get into my fighting stance, "Yeah well Piper's a liar." I retort and with that final remark I lunge for her. The next fifteen seconds are a blur and then I am on the floor with Artemis straddling me again. Except this time instead of her blade she has her fore arm over my neck. She's giggling leaning over my face and from this distance I can see that she's a little flushed. I don't know if it's from being this close to me or from the exercise she just did. She leans even closer and my breath catches in my throat, "Why Finn it looks to me like you're a little flustered. I wonder why?" She whispers and gets up off me slowly while laughing. She's completely standing up now and I manage to get up off my back and I'm sitting on the floor. She walks away towards the door and just as she opens it she turns around to me and drawled in an English accent, "Mr. Hotshot do enjoy this VIP lounge." She giggles and walks through the door and closes it. I sit on the floor with my mouth wide open staring at the door she went through and now I only have one thought about her in my head. _I am falling for a girl I just met that has no memory of anything except her name and the Condor. I am falling for the short, green eyed, clumsy fighter girl. I am falling for Artemis._

_Aerrow's POV_

I quickly backed away from the window that lets you see into the hanger as I saw Artemis head for the door. I spy Junko sitting on a chair and I sit next to him and act casual. The door creaks open and I hear Artemis head towards Junko and I. "So how did training go?" I say lazily to Artemis as she sits down across from me. She giggles and looks toward the door. "It was a lot of fun. Finn is a great teacher." She says dreamily and everything goes quiet for a second before Junko bursts out laughing. "Finn? A great teacher? HAHAHAHA!" Junko bellowed and I saw Artemis' eyes go wide and she blushed heavily before she started stammering random words and phrases. I looked at her sharply for a second before pronouncing loudly, "Hey Artemis! Junko and I were trying to come up with a nickname for you! What do you prefer?" I say and she looks at me quizzically. I shoot Junko and pointed look and he starts stammering too, "Y-ye-yeah. Uh, I was thinking about uh, Missy. Yeah that's it, Missy!" I discretely roll my eyes at his stammering and I exclaim loudly a random nickname, "Art! I was thinking of Art as a nickname, yep. Art or Missy or just Artemis you know whichever do you like?" I start babbling and she giggles before putting on a serious thinking face and then gasping. We all looked at her quizzically and she just smiles and I notice her eyes shining. "I remembered something." She practically shouts excitedly. Before she can continue I make a call throughout the whole ship and tell everybody to make their way to our location to hear what she remembered, in about two seconds Finn was through the door to the hanger and he smiled at Artemis before sitting next to her. Piper races in next with Radar on her shoulder and she sits beside me and smiles. About a minute later Stork races in with just a towel on and Finn bursts out laughing. "I was in the middle of a swamp bath alright." He states gloomily before looking to Artemis. Everybody followed suit and soon everybody was looking at her. She giggles again and then just says one word. "Art." We all look at her for a moment before Stork clears his throat. "You are going to have to explain a little more to us." Junko nods and Artemis just smiles like she was expecting that. "I have a twin brother. I lived with him till we were four. He always used to call me Art." She smiles and soon we are all smiling. "That is great news. If we can find out who your brother is then we might be able to figure out and disclose more of your past." Piper says quietly while taking out a crystal. "Once you remember a little bit more we can use this crystal to find the location of your brother." Artemis smiles and looks at me and Junko. "About the nicknames thing. Thank you guys I wouldn't have been able to remember that piece of information without you." She turns to Junko and smiles. "You can call me Missy." Next she turns to me and smiles, but this smile isn't as bright, it looks sadder. "Aerrow you can call me Art." She goes to get up and as she starts to walk away Finn grabs her hand. I can't understand it but I know they are having a conversation with their eyes. She pulls her hand away and quickly walks into the hallway and into her room. Everybody slowly leaves the room to do their own things. Everybody except Piper and I that is. She looks at me and her eyes are full of concern. "Aerrow, I'm worried. I am about 95% sure that her brother won't remember her. If she has no memory, then I'm assuming he doesn't either. I'm also assuming the cyclonians did this and that to them it's very important that they don't remember each other." I squeeze her hand and look into her eyes, "Don't worry Piper. Everything will turn out alright for Artemi- I mean Art, and her brother. I will make sure of it." Piper smiles and leaves the room, leaving me to think. _What was so important about Art that her memory had to be removed?_

**Sorry guys, but I am pretty sure that the chapters are going to be very short. Like all of them. But I will try to get a lot of stuff into each of them and I will try to make a lot of them. Please read and review to tell me what you thought and to comment about them. It means a lot! Its bed time for me guys. Good night! Or morning or good whatever time it is where you are reading this from.**

**~Chantel~ 1939 words**

**A.K.A I'm going to sign all of my stories from now on with my name and with the number of words each chapter is!**


End file.
